The last night
by purpletwist
Summary: what the last night of the sayain race. mostly wil focused on Raditz, and the other suviving saying will be in it too
1. Meet Kakarott

Raditz couldn't careless, he glanced at the clock

_only 10 seconds left _he he was going to visit his mom, he just got word of his baby brother being born.

RIIINNNG! the bell went, Raditz quickly packed up his books

"remember to do pages 345 and 348 ok" the teacher called out over them. Raditz went to his locker, he threw his books in there, not caring if they make a mess, it didn't mater to him if he completed the home work or not, he was going to leave the planet for a mission. he felt two arms wrap around his neck, and was breathing into his ear, he smirked.

" So Raditz are we gonna see your baby brother?" a female voice asked him

" who said we are going?" he asked the girl. not facing her

" oh pooky-pooh don't be like that" she said in a babyish way. Raditz had to smirk

"where did that pet name come from?" he asked her " your ass?". Raditz bent down, he reached behind his back, lifting up his girlfriend he carried her down the hall way giving her a piggy back ride.

" Hey Faggots?" some one shouted at him, Raditz turn to see a male a little older than him, he was taller then him, his dark blue hair went down to his back, his black eyes fixed in Raditz, his saiyan armor had shoulderpads and was a dark green with gold trimming.

" wher do you think your going?" he said coming closer to him, Raditz carefully place his girlfriend down. he faced the punk

"I was going to see what planet I was going to" he said " you care why?"

the kid glare at him " like I care where your going" he said, his eyes drawn to the girl " I'm interested in why Kanopa is going with you?" he asked, he pushed Raditz a side, he grab Kanopa by the arm

" Garoto let go of me" she demanded, Garoto pushed his hand along her face, he let his hand flow through Kanopa's semi long hair. Raditz kicked Garoto in the face. He went flying, Raditz place a hand on Kanopa protectively

" hey get your own girlfriend" he told him, he turn to face Kanopa in her amber eyes " you ok?" he asked, Kanopa nodded, he took her hand, they left the hall and flew out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raditz and Kanopa's flight felt like they were going slow. Kanopa decided to fly around Raditz, untill he notice

" will you stop that?" he said, she flew over him as if she were right on top of him.

" relax Raditz, i was just trying to make the flight more fun to enjoy" she said, her scouter started to beep. She stop, Raditz stop as well.

" Kanopa here" she reported

**Kanopa your father will be home in 6 hours, he would like you to greet him when he arives**

Kanopa turn off the scouter, she sighed

" what is it? " raditz asked, Kanopa turn to him

" my father is coming home" she said " he wouldn't like it if he found out about us" Raditz came up on her, he got her locked in a hold

" oh he won't have to know" he whispered in her ear, Kanopa pushed him away

" cut it out" she said, then she burst though the sky like a bullet, she turn her head and made a face "come on pooky-poh, see if you can catch up to me" she said. Raditz made a fist, he went after her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

inside the hospital/space station, Raditz and Kanopa came into a white room, there was a bed in the corner, a woman was resting on the bed, she smiled at the two

" hello son" she said, Raditz ignored the woman, Kanopa waved to her, she went over to the woman

"how you feeling Yisha?" she asked, Yisha sat up on her bed

" I'm fine" she said, Yished knew Raditz was looking for something " Raditzif your looking for your brother he's being examined by planthor and malaka" she said. just then Planthore came in the room, Malaka pushed in a little crib with a doom soundproof glass. inside was a baby, the baby was sleeping. Planthore came up to Yisha

" Yisha, your son's name is Kakarott, he's in good heath, power level is avrage and he's loud but not to loud to beak the glass". The saying mother sighed, she turn to her eldest son

" well aren't you going to se your new brother?" she asked. Raditz and his mother haven't been getting along these past days, he carefully approached the sound proof crib, looking down a baby boy was sleeping, Raditz smiled down at his new brother

" he looked like Dad" he commented, with his left hand he poked the glass, the baby woke up looking for the source of sound he came face to face with his older brother. Raditz smiledlike a child out side of the pet store trying to get the attention of a puppy, he waved at him, Kakarott stared blankly wondering who this weird guy is and why he's smiling so munch. a new face came over she grabed Raditz arm

" Aww I see you two bonding" she smiled, Raditz quickly acted like he didn't care about the baby, he gave the baby a mean look. Kanopa laughed

" what ever" he forced his arm out of his girlfriends clutches, he begun to walk out of the room. Kanopa quickly bowed good bye to Yisha and followed him out.

o0o00o0o0o

Raditz stalked down the hall, he wanted to forget the embarrassment of his girlfriend, he wanted to find out what his new mission was

" Raditz wait" Kanopa called, she finally caught up with him " Raditz are you mad with me?" she asked with the puppy eye face, Raditz had a very hard time refusing the puppy eyes, he sighed

" No, he said in defeat, his girlfriend leaped on to him huging around the neck

" Yay!" she said, Raditz manage to pry her off

" hey what if some one sees us?" he teased her " they might report this to your father" Kanopa pouted

" then I'll have to tell dad that I'm growing up and tell him to deal with it"

Raditz loved it when his girl friend gets stubborn . The two walked down the hall coming to a room filled with empty space pods, computer with video of planets and descriptionof each on, some newborns being sent out, other returning empty pod back in place

" Ah there you are" a scientist approached the two, he looked at his clip board, flipping threw until he came to raditz name " yup you are scheduled to go to Plant 6TX, home of the Dinozons" he told him " you be leaving tomorrow morning at 5 AM"

Raditz smiled, he heard of the Dinozon being a group of female dino humans but they are no match for him his thoughts were interrupted by Kanopa's scouter beeping, she pressed the button

**Kanopa where are you?"**it was the same voice before but his time he was panicking **your father will be her in 2 hours please get he before he does**" the poor guy did want to think about what would happen if Nappa arrived and his daughter wasn't there. Kanopa pressed the button again

" I have to get going now" she sighed, she wanted to kissed her boyfriend but with the scientist there she didn't want to risk anything. she walked out the door. Raditzfigured he might as well leave, it was not point staying.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

A group of space pods landed on a soft cushion l land mark, it prevented the pod impact, normally a space pod would create craters so deep a T-rex would fall on it back and never get up. One pod opened , it was the king, behind him was a sayain child, it was the prince. doctors and scientist were there to greet them

" welcome back King Vegeta" they bowed in respect, the second pod opened, a large sayin , with very little hair on his head, he was the Prince's right hand man. he was looking for a familiar face in the crowd, he smiled when he saw Kanopa, he approached her

" so you finally show some respect" he said, Kanopa did answer him, he patted her back " well I'm glad you came **daughter**" the way he said it he wanted to make sure any male who were eyeing her stay away, they knew of Nappa's wrath and didn't want to find out what he'll do if the messed with Kanopa

" Father cut it out" she told him " your embarrassing me" Nappa didn't seem to care

" good then maybe no boy will touch you" he and his daughter begun to exit the landing station, he wanted to know what Kanopa has been doing while he was gone

" now tell" he started to talk with her " you have been keeping those horny boys away?"

" Father stop it!" she scolded " and yes no boy has been able to approach me thanks to you" Nappa laughed

" then that means I've been doing my job" he teased " but if one boy does try I'll make him regret" he said in a serious tone. Kanoparolled his eyes. this was going to be along evening.

* * *

I think Nappa is like in his early forties when Vegeta blew up. and wouldn't it be funny to see him as a dad and tell every young boy to stay away from his daughter?

Characters Name's

Kanopa= cantaloupe

Garoto= Garlic

next Chapter might make you laugh..or not


	2. Raditz and the Drunk Sayain

Raditz decided to got back and see his baby brother, truth be told he was happy to have a younger sibling, he imagined what it would be like to practice wrestling moves on Kakarott, Kakarott would probably cry and Bardock would have to come in a break it up. and Raditz will tell stories of his mission that will motivate his brother to train harder. He left before his mother could talk with him.

o0o0o0o

He headed out to a bar, he might as well get drunk before the mission, you can barley hear the song bad to the bone playing, the waitress handed him his drink, she gave him a friendly smile before going back to fill out the other orders. Raditz took a sip, some how the security doesn't seem to care and they have been letting teenagers in, he laughed to him self, he was about to take another sip when a dunk female threw her self on him making his cup drop to the floor.

" what the hell bitch" he snapped, the female wrapped her arm around his neck

" WHOOO HOO !" she said, taking her drink she chugged it down " LET PARTY !" she slammed her cup on the bar table like a man would after a good drink " THIS BITCH WILL DRINK TONIGHT!" she even flipped the bird but no one was paying any attention, her hair was amber color and she had it up in a pony tail, her sayain armor had only one shoulder pad and it was on her left the other had a strap, she wore a green spandex with a skirt piece.

" look lady I'll give you to the count of..."

" How old are you?" she asked cutting off Raditz warning " you so young, how old are you?" she hiccuped, Raditz pushed the woman off him, but she wouldn't let go of him

" Your so cute!" she said " just like...uh...like him!" she held up her cup now refilled, she chugged it down again

" uh who?" Raditz asked,

" my name is Momosa" she quickly changed the subject " I like cute things, like you for instance" her tail unwrapped from her waist, her tail started to rub against raditz leg, the teen looked down now he felt uncomfortable with this drunk woman.

" don't be shy hun" she started " all men are like that!" she started to stroke Raditz's hair, like a cat " we girls got to defend our selves" now she completely forgot the fact that Raditz's a boy and started to refere to him as a girl " such a sweet little girl" she started to nessle in his hair, she tighten her grip around his head and his head was forced in between her breast, and it wasn't comfortable with the sayian armor on. Raditz almost had enough of this.

" Mamosa!" a older male came prying the drunk female off of the boy

" Hey Spinake" she protest " what to you think your doing" she re clamp her self back on to Raditz

" Momosa, you had way to much" he said, he tried prying her off again a succeeded he lifted his mate over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes

" Spinake, put me down, I was having fun with the pretty girl", she kicked like a five year old misbehaving then she passed out " I...want...some...peanut butter" she mummbled. Spinake sighed how could his mate cause so much trouble, he turn to Raditz

" hey I'm sorry for Momosa's behavor" he apologized " can I get you a drink?' Raditz shook his head

" forget about it" he told the sayain " next time put aleash on her"

Spinake laughed in agreement , The teenager got up and payed for the spilt drink and headed out of the bar.

"...Peanut butter with a banana please" The drunk Momosa said.

* * *

I always wondered what would happen if a sayain got drunk?.

more name puns

Spinake= spinach

Momosa= momo which is the Japanese word for Peaches

why Peanutbutter?


End file.
